We're Not Going Anywhere
by fersuremaybefersurenot98
Summary: The Whitechapel Vampire Council decides that the boys are just too immature, know too much, and altogether are too much of a risk. When they decide to send out a handfull of vampires to kill Ethan and Benny, they never expected for their plans to backfire on them. They certainly didnt expect for their once-pets to become their greatest threat in centuries.
1. Death Sentence

**WARNING! This story will eventually contain slash, as in gayness, homosexuality, etc, and maybe some mature content. Don't like it? I will take your flames to hell with me. You've been warned. **

**X **

"We have to get this done before dark."

"We don't _have_ to." Benny objected. "We don't have to be back at my house at a certain time, it's the weekend! That, and my grandma thinks we're at Rory's."

"That's how people go missing, Benny." Ethan scowled. "They say they're one place, but what they're really doing is something stupid, like this!"

"Cool your jets, E." The spellmaster rolled his eyes. "I'm almost finished, anyway, and the park's right behind us."

"Just hurry up." Ethan sighed and sank down to the ground, next to the stream, watching Benny with mild interest as he dug up soil. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"I need the root of some kind of grass." Benny answered, glancing at his spell book in the fading light. "It's a darker shade of green than the rest, and it's roots are supposed to be reddish. It can be found where sage grows next to poplar trees, by a stream."

"Then you're not going to find anything!" Ethan groaned. "Benny! All that's around this park is birch and spruce!"

"Are those flowers?"

"Ugh!" Ethan got to his feet. "I'm heading home, I'm cold!" He began stomping off in the general direction of the park.

"I was kidding, E!" Benny got to his feet. "I have it, already. It's not grass, it's just dirt."

"You mean we came all this way for dirt?!" The other teen looked at him incredulously. "We could've gotten dirt at home!"

"Where's the fun in that?!" Benny asked, and then slipped off his hoodie. "Look, if you're that cold, take my hoodie."

"No, I'm fine." Ethan protested. "I just wanna get home."

"'Cuz you're afraid of the big, dark woods?" Benny laughed, watching Ethan shiver. "But it does get pretty dark out here. And we didn't bring flashlights."

"Whatever."

"Just take the hoodie, E. Your teeth of chattering."

"It's alright, Benny." Ethan grimaced, but Benny was already placing the sweater around his shoulders. He signed, but then pulled it further around him, grateful for the warmth. "Thanks, though..."

"Anytime." They continued walking.

"Aw, how sweet." A voice spoke from the bushes behind them, and both boy's jumped frightfully and spun around. Seeing no one, they looked at each other nervously.

"Who's there?" Benny called, unscrewing the lid on the jar that held the soil and holding it up. "I have a jar of dirt! And I'm not afraid to throw it in you're eyes!"

"Quit embarrassing yourself, loser." The voice said, and a man with a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared just ahead of them. Then, Jesse stepped out of the darkening shadows.

"Jesse." Ethan glared, feeling Benny tense beside him. "What do you want?"

"Can't I ever just stop by to see friends?" Jesse sneered, and took a few steps closer.

"You hurt my best friend the last time you were here! You made Sarah drink from him!" Benny snarled in reply, and held up a nerf squirt-gun that he'd discreetly taken out of his messenger bag. Ethan pulled one of his own from his pocket, though it was much smaller. "You have no friends here."

"I know, but you may change your mind." Jesse said slyly, and held up his hands in surrender. One hand was empty, while the other had an envelope. "I come bearing gifts."

"We don't want anything from you." Ethan said, and held his gun up to Jesse's chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jesse made a face and flicked the paper at the pair in front of him. "Maybe it's best if you look at that letter before you go ahead and kill me, genius."

"What is it?" Benny asked, and with a nod from Ethan, leant down to pick it up. Receiving no answer, Benny opened it hastily and pulled out a yellowish paper. As he unfolded it, Ethan recognized the the insignia at the top, accompanied by the words 'Official Summons' in big bold print.

"Why does the vampire council want us?" Ethan asked, as Benny gave a questioning look to Jesse, shaking the paper around. "They've never sent a letter before. We're not vampires."

"No, but you two are a special case, apparently." Jesse rolled his eyes, and then flashed in front of Benny, who'd jumped back. Jesse snatched the paper from Benny's hands.

"This is pretty much just a long speech about the war between mythical beings, and where you two stand." Jesse started. "Basically, they want you dead."

"What else is new?" Benny rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't understand." Jesse pressed, pointing to something on the paper. "They actually want you dead, losers. Tomorrow, they're sending out vampires to find and kill you!"

"What?" Ethan suddenly felt cold.

"Why?!" Benny asked loudly, alarmed. "What did we do?! We haven't done anything!"

"Not yet." Jesse agreed, and kicked some leaves at his feet. A cold wind picked up and Benny found himself shivering, much like Ethan was a few minutes before. "They talk about how different mythical species can't live peacefully together, and how it always ends in a bloodbath...they're right, of course. Eventually, wizards and vampires will have a fall out, like we did two hundred years ago." The vampire shrugged.

"But that's not the reason they want to kill you." Jesse continued. "They can make excuses all they want, but I know the truth. They're afraid of you."

"Why would they be afraid of us?" Ethan asked. "It's painfully obvious they're way more powerful than we are. How can we do anything to hurt them?"

"You nerds have killed vampires before." Jesse said. "You could do it again."

"It would be us against the entire council." Benny disagreed. "Even if we did want to fight the them, we'd only manage to kill a few. It wouldn't be much of a war." Ethan made a face of agreement.

"So you'll grow up." Jesse shrugged. "You're powers will develop, even more so than they already have. You're more human than the council is, and eventually you'll disagree on something." Jesse make an explosion gesture with his hands. "Bam! Full blown war. The last time a magical being fought against a flock of vampires in this town, many of the vampires died, but the sorcerer was also killed." He paused. "They want to kill you two before you grow up."

"Why are you here, Jesse?" Ethan demanded, trying to ignore the fear clawing at his heart.

"If you're here just to give us the letter, why talk to us about it?" Benny asked.

"I wasn't supposed to deliver the letter." Jesse smiled sarcastically. "I sensed something wrong in the town, and came to investigate. Then, I saw the blonde geek leaving the council building with the letter and snatched it right from under his nose."

"Rory." Benny sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So why talk to us about this?" Ethan asked, and relaxed the arm holding the water-gun. If Jesse was here to hurt them, he would've tried already. Benny hesitate led, then followed his lead, shoving his gun inside his pocket. "Trying to scare us?"

"I told you." Jesse drawled, getting closer and closer to the two boys until he was just a couple feet away. "I came bearing gifts. I have a way to get your out of your sentence."

"Why should we trust you?" Benny asked, his anger from before returning.

"You're evil. You live for the misfortune of others, Jesse." Ethan added.

"You're too sweet, Ethan." Jesse grinned. "While that may be true..." He looked up innocently. "You're kind of out of options."

The boys thought that over for a while, sharing uneasy glances. Of course, neither of them was eager to die, and neither of them trusted Jesse with anything. But what other choice did they have? The best friends nodded at each other.

"Okay." Benny said stiffly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you." The vampire said. "Wait! Before you protest, I'm just gonna say, this is for the best. They can hypnotize it out of you if I tell you. It'll screw everything up. I just need your permission."

"Permission to do what?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"To save you." Jesse replied. "The vampire council is out to kill you, but I promise, you'll live to see the next day. Trust me."

"Trust _you_?" Benny made a face.

"You have no other choice."

"What do you expect in return?" Ethan asked suddenly. "There was no way you would just do this out of the goodness of your heart."

"You're smarter than you look." Jesse smirked. "In exchange for me saving your lives, I need you two to help me with something. You're just my kind of people."

"Geeks?" Benny asked challengingly.

"Powerful geeks." Jesse nodded. "I want revenge, and after tomorrow goes down, so will you." He held out his hand. "What do you say, boys?"

"I'll do it." Ethan said quickly, and shook Jesse's hand. The vampire's eyes widened in surprised at the suddenness for a second, and then he gave a dark smile. "Come on, Benny." Ethan gave a pointed look to Jesse's outstretched hand. "You're my best friend. It's do or die."

"...alright." Benny forced himself to shake Jesse's hand, not giving himself time to back out. "What do we need to do?"

"Go about your daily lives." Jesse clasped both of their shoulders. "Leave the rest to me."

Jesse promptly struck either of the boys over their heads, knocking them out. As they fell to the ground, Jesse smirked, breathing in the cold air, admiring the darkening sky. This was a small victory...but it was a start. After tomorrow, the two boys wouldn't need much convincing to go along with his plans. They'd fall right in with him, he was _sure_ of it.

The vampire got to one knee, and set to work on the spellmaster and the seer.

**X**

**AN: So, this is something I've been wanting to do for a really long time, but never knew how to start. I guess I got it now...I hope this chapter was acceptable. It's not very long. Sorry for any mistakes, the next chapter will be better, hopefully. **

**Review~ If you know what's good for this story. xP **


	2. Saying Goodbye

**WARNING! This story is slash, as in boy/boy, don't like? Well, I don't care, you can find other places to get your kicks.**

**AN: OH MY FUCKING GOD! I JUST had this whole FUCKING chapter edited, and when I tried to fucking save it, it said that I wasn't logged in! What the FUCK? I hate the Internet sometimes.**

**Anyway...I have to do my editing all over again, and autocorrect is being a bitch. It keeps correcting normal words into something else, FUCK. -.- I am NOT in the mood...but sorry for my ranting. Most of you will skip over this anyway. I don't think I like this chapter...I say that a lot, don't I? Enjoy! (I hope.)**

**X**

_'So today's the day.'_ Ethan thought fearfully. _'Unless Jesse keeps his promise, me and Benny are going to die.'_

That was a happy thought.

Last night, after the meeting with Jesse, everything had went black. He'd woken up hours later, on the floor of Benny's room, while Benny still slumbered on his bed. At first, Ethan had checked for bite marks on both he and Benny's necks and various limbs, but had found none. He had a headache, but other than that, he seemed to be alright.

Now, he was pacing on the porch outside his house, pondering what to say to his parents, and if he should say anything at all. If he died today, he wanted to die knowing he'd hugged his parents and sister one last time, and told them he loved them. But should he? If he did, maybe they'd become suspicious when he died, like..think he committed suicide, or that someone killed him.

Deciding it was worth that risk, Ethan walked into his house. Though Ethan had been up since about five in the morning, it was around seven thirty now, and school didn't start until about eight. The walk to school was ten minutes, so he had about twenty minutes or so to say goodbye.

"Hey, mom." Ethan greeted as he walked in.

"Hi sweetie." Sam Morgan sounded surprised. "What's the matter? Are you sick? I thought you were supposed to walk to school with Benny."

"I am." Ethan assured. "But I just felt like coming home real quick. I don't have to be gone for about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, alright...did you want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Ethan nodded with a smile. He wasn't really hungry, but given the circumstances...he'll take the food she wanted to give him. When she set a plate full of eggs and bacon with toast and a glass of orange juice in front of him, he felt like he was receiving his last meal. He forced the food down, trying to enjoy it, but he must not have been doing a very good job of showing it.

"Honey, are you okay? You look pale." His mother said with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, mom, really.' Ethan did his best to reassure her. "I just...I'm just nervous about this presentation I have to do today, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, sport." Ethan's dad said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You've never gotten nervous about something like this before."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll do fine." Ethan smiled. "Hey...mom, dad?" His parents looked at him questioningly. Ross settled down in a seat beside him with his coffee and a newspaper. "You guys know I love you, right?"

They looked at him curiously. "Of course we do, honey." Sam replied, with a confused smile and Ross nodded his agreement.

"And you love me too?" Ethan asked, trying to hide his discomfort. It was rare that he discussed things like this with his parents, but self-consciousness aside, he wanted to hear them say it.

"Of course, pal!" His dad clapped him on the shoulder.

"We've loved you since the day you were born, sweetie." His mom added.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" Ross smiled, with a twinkle in his eye, and right then, Ethan really did want to cry. "Do you doubt it?"

"No." Ethan gave his dad a one-armed hug, catching him off-guard and then slung his bag over his shoulder from the floor. "Never." Then, he moved to hug his mother, and basked in her warm embrace. Leaving the kitchen with a soft smile, Ethan stared back at his parents, now discussing the morning news, and just watched for a while. Because unless Jesse, of all people, came through, he wouldn't be seeing much more of them. He spent a minute or two, committing their likeness to his memory. Then he said, "I'm gonna go see Jane, and then I'll be gone."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Have a great day at school, pal. You're presentation'll be genius, I'm sure." Ethan smiled again at his dads comment, and then jogged up the stairs to see Jane. He found her rearranging her dolls and their clothes on her bed. She looked up when she saw him.

"Hey Ethan!" She greeted. "I thought you were supposed to be at Benny's."

"That's what everyone's saying." Ethan smiled. "What's going on?"

"Rearranging my dolls and their accessories. Wanna help?" She asked.

"Sure." Jane gave him an odd look, as if not expecting him to say yes, and scooted over on her bed to make room for him.

"Hey Jane?" He asked, as he placed tiny jackets and sparkly pants onto tiny hangers and shelves. "Did you know I'm the reason you were named Jane?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused. "I thought that was grandma Linda's idea."

"Well, kinda." Ethan admitted. "But I was around nine when you were born. I don't remember it, but apparently I made some offhand suggestion that you should be named after a dead family member like I was."

"You named me after a dead person?!" Jane made a face, and Ethan smiled.

"Hey, I was named after our dead uncle Ethan Fenwick." The teen made a face. "He died in a plane crash." He gave her a pointed look. "Aunt Jane had it a little better. She was a doctor like fifty years ago. I found her in our family tree paper."

"Oh..." Jane pondered that for a moment. "Did _you_ know I'm the student of the month at school?"

"That's great, Jane." Ethan smiled at her, and then glanced at her pink clock, sighing. "Hey, I gotta get to school, okay? Are mom and dad dropping you off again?"

"Nope." Jane smiled. "Dentist's appointment in about a half an hour."

"Oh...well, love you Jane." Ethan gave her a hug, which surprised her, and kissed the top of her head. Then, she related and returned the embrace before he left the room.

Ethan hurried down the stairs and out of the house, afraid he wouldn't have the guts to leave if he stayed any longer. On his short walk to Benny's house, he worried that somehow, the vampire council had already gotten to Benny, but his fears quickly died out. Benny stood at the end of his driveway, waiting for him, and also saw the other boy relax as his eyes landed on him.

"Hey, dude." Benny greeted.

"Hey." Ethan said back and the two began to walk together towards school.

"I helped Grandma make a gardening potion." Benny said. "I left my spell book on my desk, along with a note inside of it."

"I ate breakfast with my parents." Ethan replied. "And helped Jane rearrange her dolls."

"Dude, this is so messed up!" Benny exclaimed suddenly, stopping short of a crosswalk and pulling Ethan behind some bushes. "What are we supposed to do?! Just let ourselves get killed?!"

"I don't know, Benny." Ethan's eyes furrowed. "You know, maybe Jesse wasn't lying. Maybe he'll come through."

"We're talking about Jesse, here, E." Benny reminded him. "When has he ever done anything to help us?"

"Well, he did say he wanted revenge...on someone." Ethan replied weakly. "Maybe he'll want to keep up alive just so we can help him."

"Maybe...but what are we gonna do if he doesn't?" There was a hint of fear in Benny's eyes. "I don't want us to die, E. we still have so much to live for..."

Ethan found himself pulling his friend into a hug, and wanting to tell him that everything would be alright. That they really weren't going to die, and that he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt him. But Ethan would be lying through his teeth, and it killed him to have to surrender to this, but he couldn't exactly fight the vampires. Ethan didn't consider himself anything special...he wasn't particularly strong, or fast, and he didn't have any supernatural power, other than his second sight. As if it did him any good anyway.

If he'd have seen this beforehand, he'd have been able to do something about their fate. They could've gotten help, or ran away...

What?

"Let's run." Ethan whispered suddenly as he released Benny from their embrace. The spellmaster's face, which previously held nothing but worry, was now full of shock.

"What?" Benny asked loudly, and Ethan shushed him.

"Let's run." Ethan said again, though just a little louder. "I doubt they'll actually chase us. If we're out of the picture, what's to worry about?"

"They must know we'll come back." Benny replied. "I mean...we will come back won't we? Eventually? And if we left, who's to say they won't come after out families?"

"My family's normal, and I'm pretty sure Grandma can handle herself."

"But what if she can't?" Benny protested. "What if they decide to go after your parents or Jane, just because you didn't die like you were supposed to?" Seeing his best friend's downcast expression, Benny instantly felt bad. "I'm just saying, E. I don't want to stay here...I would gladly run with you...but what's it going to mean for everyone we love?"

"I know." Ethan sighed. "We've gotta think about them, too...ugh! I hate this!" Ethan threw his backpack down on the grass as the pair sat down. "This is our specialty, Benny. We're always the ones to figure things out."

Suddenly, Benny's phone rang, and he scowled as he read the name. "Rory...man, E, we forgot! Rory was the one who was gonna give that letter to us! What if our friends were in on this death sentence?!"

"Well, we are talking about Rory." Ethan shrugged. "He probably didn't read it."

"And if he did?"

"If he did...maybe he thought it was a joke? I don't know, Benny. I'm just a little unwilling to believe that our friends would stand back and watch us die.."

Benny sighed, then glanced back down at his phone. "He's wondering where we are. Class started a couple minutes ago."

"Mrs. Fine will kill us of the council doesn't first." Ethan found himself smiling, and heard Benny snort a laugh beside him. "So, what are we going to do? Are we really going to go to class on our last day alive?"

"Heck's no!" Benny smiled. "We're gonna stay right here and order pizza and..." He shrugged and began dialing the pizza delivery number. "Do everything else."

"We're ordering pizza?" Ethan laughed, and laughed harder, later when the pizza delivery guy stopped at the crosswalk and Benny jumped out from behind the bushes to take the pizza. The poor raven-haired man nearly jumped out of his skin. For an hour or so after, the two geeks passed time reading comics, playing video games on their respective mobile devices, and generally goofing off.

"This is the greatest pizza I've ever had!" Benny eventually exclaimed, chewing the Italian Deluxe with relish. "Especially since the guy was five minutes late, and it's free!"

"The best." Ethan agreed, and sipped from his soft drink. "Hey, B?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know we're not supposed to talk about our...situation while we're relaxing and everything." The seer tried not to look sheepish. "But I have to know...we have evidence that there is afterlife, right?"

"Yeah.." Benny had that worried look on his face again, and Ethan regretted ever asking. "After that crazy girl scout leader and Hottie Ho-Tep, definitely. Plus, Grandma always tells me there are lots of places you can go after death..."

"Well...if we don't make it past today...we'll find each other again, won't we?" Ethan asked, uncomfortable. "I don't want to go through this by myself."

"Of course, E!" Benny exclaimed with an odd look, as though it was weird Ethan even had to ask. "Always. I'd never leave you to go through that alone!"

"I hope so." Ethan replied, looking down. "I just hope I don't get lost." That sparked an idea in Benny, and he pulled out a book almost identical to his spell book. "I thought you left your spell book at home."

"I did." Benny replied. "I copied some spells down from the book into here, because I thought I'd need them. I think I have a way to make sure we'll never lose each other again."

"What?" Ethan asked, flustered as Benny lied the book down in the middle of them, and then lied one palm on the Seer's forehead, the other over his heart. "Benny, what are you doing?"

"Creating an empathy link." The spell master replied, reading a page on the book, and then closing his eyes as he began to recite it in Latin. Ethan's head swirled, and then he found himself falling back into the soft grass. A short time after, he began to feel worry feeling his chest, and vaguely wondered if Benny was alright...Benny!

"Ethan?" He heard Benny asking, and opened his eyes wearily to see his friend staring down at him in fear. "Sorry, dude! I didn't think it would knock you out!"

"I'm fine, B, don't worry so much." Ethan sat up, and the froze...the feelings of worry weren't his own...they were Benny's! He felt the worry clouding his mind, and the slight guilt and fear...and some other things, as well.

"Benny..." Ethan gazed up at his best friend. "I can feel you...like, _feel_ you, feel you! You were just really worried."

"Of course I was worried. I screw up on both of my spells, and I thought I hurt you..." Benny gave a guilty look. "Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Benny, I'm fine." Ethan blushed. "But Benny...you...have a crush on me?"

For a while, Benny didn't say anything, and for a second or two, Ethan regretted ever mentioning it. But the feeling's were there, in his chest, the nervousness and the affection...and the slight fear. In basic, there was no ignoring it, especially as Benny blushed scarlet and wouldn't meet his eyes.

**X**

"Oh. My. _God_, Rory! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Sarah exclaimed, as she, Rory and Erika stood behind the park, in the exact place their geek friends had stood the night before. After Ethan and Benny didn't show up for school, Rory wanted to skip as well, and Sarah had gone with him, since she'd skipped before, and knew Ethan wouldn't break his attendance streak unless something important was going on. Erika came alone because she regularly skipped class, and was 'bored out of her fangs'. They'd gone to the park, since it was a place the pair normally went to pass time, and found a paper blowing in the wind.

"I didn't know what it said!" Rory shot back, shaken as he read the words on the paper. "I thought they just wanted Ethan and his seeing powers again!"

"You should've looked!" Sarah gave a sound of frustration. "They could already be dead! They didn't show up at school today!"

"They could still be alive." Erika shrugged, though she did look a little nervous. "If you guys want to save them, you should get to looking."

"I hope so!" Sarah said, biting her lip, with a worried expression on her otherwise pretty face. "We've _got_ to get to them before the others do!"

"Then do what?" Erika asked, walking briskly beside her fellow vampires.

"Run with them?" Rory asked rather than said, chewing his lip. "What else do you do when the council's out to kill you? We'd be no match for them."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." The three vampires were suddenly airborne into the cool air, searching the town for the two boys that always seemed to find themselves in dangerous situations. After going off in different directions, Rory was ultimately the one who spotted them, and was about to land and warn them when he spotted other, darker figures approaching the bushes.

"What..." Rory wondered, straining his bright, blue eyes, and soon widened them as he recognized the vampires speeding toward his friends. They were from the council! "No!"

"Sarah!" Rory shouted, flying and landing as fast as he could, trying to intercept the council members. They were going to kill Ethan and Benny! He landed in front of one of them, kicked them back a few meters, and then rushed the other. Both were men, and both were faster than Rory originally thought. In a matter of seconds, Rory found himself between the two, held by either by the arms and shoulders.

"Stay out of this, moron!" One of the vampires barked at him. "We're here for the geeky humans, not you."

"I can't let you kill them!" Rory struggled with them. "You traitors! They helped you, and you're going to _kill_ them?!"

"The good of the council required their death." The other vampire holding them said. "They said nothing about your death, boy, but believe me, that can be easily changed! I suggest you step out of our way!"

"Let go!" Sarah was suddenly in front of him, and knocked the vampire holding his left arm away. Erika, close behind her, quickly took care of the other council vampire, struggling with him until he was mad enough to follow her away from the scene. "Rory! Go! Get them out of here!"

Rory was all too happy to comply, following the scent of his two friends to a crosswalk, where he heard their voices behind some bushes.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled as he burst through the bushes. "Are you dudes alright! You can't be here!"

"Rory, what are you-" A very red-in-the-face Benny started to ask, but Rory found himself being thrown back, and pinned to the ground. He barely had time to register that the vampires had somehow gotten away from the girls, and dreaded what that could have meant for them.

"What did I tell you, blondie?" The vampire from before snarled. "Do _not_ interfere!"

Then, Rory did something he'd never done before, and he kind of regretted it after it happened. But he was sick of this...these were his _friends since childhood_, his best buds.

He but into the other vampire's neck as hard as he could, tearing a scream from him, and then raised his hands to grab his shoulders. While he was distracted, and probably in a lot of pain too, he slammed him into the pavement beside him, and felt the vampire go weak. Then, Rory groaned, because the unconscious jerk really had ran into him hard, and got up, wincing from what he suspected to be a broken ankle. Stumbling back to where he knew Ethan and Benny to be, he gave an animalistic growl at the sight in front of him.

"Let him go!" Rory yelled furiously, struggling with his broken ankle. Why wouldn't it heal already?! The other council member, the one Erika had been brawling with, was dragging Ethan out of Benny's reach. Benny, who was struggling to get up, using a tree for leverage, had blood running from somewhere above his hairline, and appeared to be fighting dizziness.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled with pure fear, followed by Rory's own desperate cry as the vampire drug Ethan to his knees, and in one swift movement, snapped his neck.

"NO!"

**X**

**AN: ...Oooooooh, shit. What the fuck, right? Ugh! I'm still pissed off about the stupid editing problem...sorry for any FUCKING mistakes, it's probably FUCKING autocorrect. It keepsputting words together and combiningthem. Fuck. Sorry for all the foul language too. I just hate everything.**

**Previe. See? Itchanged 'Review' to 'previe' -.- Sorry..**

**Review if you want to see what ****happens next!**


End file.
